fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of RockerBabe's Grotto
RockerBabe and her friends walked back to the grotto. "Danny, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" RockerBabe asked curiously. "You'll see, Rocker Girl! It's a surprise!" Danny said. When they were all the way in the grotto, June pointed ahead and RockerBabe gasped in surprise. Standing in the center of the whole grotto was the statue of Riku. "Prince Riku's statue!" RockerBabe exclaimed in surprise "But where--when--how did you manage to get it?" "Oh! You guys are the best!" RockerBabe exclaimed happily, hugging Danny, giving June, Jake, Timmy, and Jimmy a kiss on the cheek, then petting Snoopy on the head. She scooped up Bugs and Daffy and twirled around with the rabbit and duck in her arms, and finally hugged Jenny. RockerBabe then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" RockerBabe gasped as she walked around the statue. "Why, Riku, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" she said with a giggle. She whirled around with happiness. The room seemed to spin. She saw the shelves, the window, the ceiling, her friends, the entrance, Bumblebee, and RoboKing-RoboKing? "Master RoboKing!" RockerBabe yelped when she saw a shadowed RoboKing at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Bumblebee stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Danny and the gang hid behind a large chest. RoboKing stepped out of the entrance and into the grotto. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" RoboKing said angrily. RockerBabe swallowed hard and tried to explain. "But, Master, I-" "Now I'm going to ask you once and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?" RoboKing demanded. "Master, I had to!" RockerBabe exclaimed. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! RockerBabe, you know that! Everyone knows that!" RoboKing shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" RockerBabe protested. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Roboking said coldly. "You don't even know him! Humph!" RockerBabe snapped angrily and waved a hand at him back and turned around. "Know him?! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" RoboKing roared. That did it for RockerBabe, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "Master, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, RockerBabe gasped and covered her mouth. Danny and the others gasped, too. RoboKing looked stunned. "No!" RoboKing gasped. He then got angry again. "Have you lost your senses completely, RockerBabe? He's a human! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" RockerBabe shouted. "So help me, RockerBabe, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" RoboKing said menacingly. With that, RoboKing charged up his scepter. Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite RockerBabe's pleas, RoboKing destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue of Riku. He pointed his scepter at it. "ROBOKING, NO!!!" RockerBabe shouted. But it was too late. A lightning bolt shot out of RoboKing's scepter and at the statue of Riku, destroying it. Category:Fan Fiction